Ben And Holly:Little Kingdom Wonders
Ben And Holly:Little Kingdom Wonders is an anime spin-off to Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. The show is about when Ben and Holly are all grown up and their kingdom must recover from the disappearance of royalty. Noggin Brand (1880-1899) Nick Jr. (1990-1999) Nick Jr. is the first channel that a bumper was made by face, Nick Jr. Face the mascot for nick jr. And the coming up next bumpers accounces Dora The Explorer, Blue's Clues, Allegra's Window, and Gullah Gullah Island. Noggin (2000-2009) Nick Jr. (2010-2017) Nick Jr. Too (2017-present) Nick Jr. too is the new channel of Nick Jr. from 2017. And the mascots are at least upcoming some more soon. Nick Jr. Too is 16 years old. The Accouncer of Nick Jr. Too was the new main characters. The New Channel of Nick Jr. Too learns how to true broadcast of plack's too to pm. Nick Jr. Too also has a forbiddine named Poppy. The tool of the green too was the plack's blocked short ID called apple. The Mascots were old before, but the will air more in memorial day. =Nick: Smart Place To Play= A pauseable channel oof seriously that programs with Nick Jr. is the "Nick: The Smart Place To Play" is the prefect for 1st grade, and kindergarten =Forchen D to E= Forchen D to E is a Nick Jr. Too (block) that a part that a orange 2 can happen the a broadcast bumper that the Plack's forbidden quited and gives Forchen for Nick Jr. Too for her nickname. Nickelodeon, Noggin and The N is going down on TV2017 that TV6 would come after Nick Jr. Too signs off. The spin-offs would a movie can't all be in Nick Jr. Movies if it can form 2012 to 2016. And 2017 is just fine and ready to a Channel placks of Nick Jr. Too opening bumper of the brand new culp, Jo. Daisy and Poppy Thistle-Holly's twin sisters. They are nice now, but cause trouble once in a while. They are 12 years old and they use magic to plant giant flowers in the kingdom. Daisy plants "daisy flowers" and Poppy plants "Cherry flowers". Violet Velvet-One of Holly's friends. She is 16 and is very wise. Violet knows a lot of spells. Strawberry Sparkle-One of Holly's friends. She is 16 and is sometimes very shy. She loves to sing. She also blushes sometime Tangerine Dream-One of Holly's friends. She enjoys having rides on butterflies. Dorothy Bloom-One of Holly's friends. She enjoys taking photos of flowers. Barnaby Stinger-One of Ben's friends. He is very adventerous. Jake-One of Ben's friends. Oli-One of Ben's friends. Lizzy-One of Ben's friends. She is 16 and lots of fun to hang out with. Tarquin-One of Daisy and Poppy's friends. He is 12 and doesn't do parties as much. Raspberry Sparkle-One of Daisy and Poppy's friends. She is Strawberry's sister. She is 12 and very nice. Nettle Stinger-Barnaby's sister. She likes bugs that don't sting because her nettle was squashed by a human. Lucy-A human girl who no longer believes in the little kingdom. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.